


Danny, the Recovery

by millady



Series: Danny and his Ohana [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millady/pseuds/millady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Danny is back with his team, he's trying to rebuild his life but there are still a few loose ends that need to be dealt with, and a secret from Danny's past comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny, the Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> A really long epilogue story to my story Danny.

Steve held Danny’s head while he puked up lunch, “Done?”

Danny shook his head sinking to the floor and then leaned against the tub.

Steve got up, grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He looked in the mirror and saw the exhaustion in his face, three days of this.Steve wrung out the washcloth and knelt down next to Danny.“Here,” Steve handed it to Danny who wiped his face.

“Thanks.”

“You think you can handle going back to bed?”

Danny nodded and struggled to get up; Steve helped him up and took him back to bed.

“You changed the sheets,” Danny mumbled.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, lay down.”

“Thank you,” Danny whispered.

“Don’t mention it,” Steve said picking up a bottle of water.“Here drink some.”

Danny waved his hands, “No, I can’t.”

“Just a few sips,” Steve said.

Danny propped himself on his elbow and took the bottle.He was so shaky he could barely hold the bottle.He did as Steve asked and then fell back down.

Steve put the bottle back, “Get some sleep okay?”

Danny nodded and closed his eyes till after Steve quietly left the room.After he was alone, Danny opened them and sighed.He wished someone would just shoot him.He’d literally kill someone for a drink, anything to end the misery he was in.He had no one to blame but himself and that even made it worse.

Steve came back in, “Hey I made you some tea, it might help settle your stomach.”

Danny tracked Steve with his eyes.

“You might want to drink it while it’s hot,” Steve suggested.

“I’m fine, Steven,” Danny said softly.

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, “You don’t look fine.”

“Bet you’re regretting saving me on the boat now huh,” Danny tried to joke.

Steve’s face got serious, “You listen to me, I will never regret that.What I regret are my actions that drove you to that situation in the first place.Danny, I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

Danny breathed deeply, “So stop apologizing.”

Steve smirked.“You need help with the tea?”

“No I’m good.” Danny just lay there tiredly.

“Think you’ll sleep,” Steve asked.

Danny sighed.

“I’ll get your drugs,” Steve said.He got up and came back later with some meds the doctor prescribed to help Danny get over the worst of it.After his breakdown on the beach, the team fed him food, put him to bed and Steve sat with him through the night and talked to him, but when talking didn’t help he literally held Danny to prevent him from going and getting some alcohol.

Then the next morning Steve took Danny to see a doctor to help him, and then brought him home.Chin cleaned out the hotel and Kono wasn’t far away, running errands, getting whatever Steve needed.As miserable as Danny was, he was actually improving.

Steve laid down next to Danny as the sedatives took hold.Once Danny was truly asleep, he got up and went downstairs. Chin and Kono were sitting at the table working on a case.

“How is he,” Kono asked.

“Asleep,” Steve said.

“Rest is good for him, brah.It’d be good for you too, why don’t you lie down with him,” Chin said.

Steve shook his head, “We have a case to wrap up.”

“We have another problem, Lori’s starting to ask questions, like why aren’t we around,” Chin said.

“We could just tell her, I mean the Governor knows Danny’s recovering.”

Steve looked uneasy, “I don’t think Danny would want her around right now, and I’m not sure I’m ready to share the fact that I dating my partner okay?”

Chin nodded, “It could get messy, she does like Steve.”

“Boy does she,” Kono said rolling her eyes.

“Danny thinks she be good for me,” Steve smirked.

Chin smiled, “Danny’s judgment has been impaired for a while.”

“You think he’s been drinking before this case,” Kono asked.

“It makes sense; he met this guy in a bar.I’ll bet if we researched it, I’ll bet every time you two went at it he went to a bar and got drunk,” Chin said.

Steve nodded, “Could you please confirm that.”

“Why,” Kono asked.

“The longer he has been drinking the longer this will be.It might be important,” Steve said.

“Sure, just do me a favor go take a nap, Danny will need you later.We can keep an eye on him if he needs anything,” Chin said.

“Yeah okay,” Steve was too tired to argue.

It had been a couple hours and Chin found Steve sound asleep on the couch, he went upstairs and found Danny sitting on the bed.“Hey brah, you’re up.How you feeling?”

Danny shook his head.

“That bad huh, you want anything?”

Danny was about to launch into a rant about how he wants a drink but instead bowed his head and shook it.

“How about some food?”

“Naw I’m good.Where’s Steve?”

“Passed out on the couch,” Chin said.

Danny nodded.

Chin stepped around him and picked up the cold tea.“You want some more tea or anything?”

“No.Thanks.”

“How about some food, Kono said she go get a pizza from that place you like,” Chin offered.

“No.I’m fine, thank you.”

Chin saw the look on Danny’s face and sat down, “Danny, you have nothing to be ashamed of.Now, at the risk of repeating myself, let me get you something to drink and I’m going to send Kono on a pizza run for you okay?”

Danny just nodded.

“Wanna come downstairs and sit with us?”

Danny nodded and slowly stood up.He was weak from three days of puking, shaking, sweating, fighting, crying.He was exhausted physically and mentally.

Chin grabbed his elbow and walk with him.

Kono smiled, “Hey brah, you’re up.”

“Hey,” He gave her a smile.

“Now I promised him some pizza, can you go get it,” Chin said.

“Yup, let me call and order it and I know no fruit or ham,” Kono said going into the living room.

Chin led him to the chair and left him to get Orange juice.“OJ, it’ll help.”

Danny nodded and took it.“You guys working on a case?”

“Yeah we’re just wrapping up,” Chin said.

“What was it?”

“We had a theft ring; they were boosting high end cars.”

Danny nodded, “I read about that.”

“Yeah, it turns out they were shipping the cars overseas,” Chin said.

“Did Super Seal behave himself?”

Chin smiled, “Barely.I saw firsthand what you’ve been bitching about, and laid into him.”

Danny nodded, “I hope you didn’t hurt him too badly.”

“I’m tough I can take it,” Steve said from the door.“How you feeling?”

“I’m alive,” Danny said.

Steve came over and patted Danny on the back, “Yes you are.Kono just left for the food.”

“Good,” Chin said and went back to work.Steve sat down at Kono’s computer and checked his email.

Danny sat quietly and just sipped his OJ, wishing he had some value to give them.Steve saw the forlorn look on his friend’s face.Steve wasn’t sure where it was coming from, he knew that Danny was on some emotional rollercoaster from hell, and part of it was just physical.

Steve finished, “You want to check your email?”

Danny sat up, “What?”

“Email?You want to borrow the computer?”

“Sure,” Danny said.

Steve slid the laptop over and Danny moved his drink glass to the side.Steve snagged it and refilled it, while he kept an eye on what Danny was doing.

Danny looked at his 5-0 mail, which was just cc’s and stuff.He hadn’t been on any active case, and it’s not like he ever got a lot of email to begin with.He looked around and then logged into his PI email.There was some new information on the case he had been working on, the background check on some CEO.He sighed and opened up some more.

Steve sat down and watched his friend, “What’s wrong?”

“This guy is waiting for an offer letter, and Don gave me this case to do the background check,” Danny explained.

“Well, turn the case over to 5-0, we’ll let Kono finish it for you.She could use the experience,” Chin suggested.

Danny sat there thinking while the two men watched him wondering what his response would be.Finally he nodded and forwarded the emails that Kono would need to finish the report.

Steve let go of the breath he was holding. He was relieved that Danny was accepting their help.

“Is there anything else we can help you with,” Chin asked.

Danny shook his head, “No I’ll deal with these later.”

“The case is over brah, let it go,” Steve said.

“Not all of his clients were mob related, some were just people who wanted help,” Danny said closing the laptop.

“Did you like being a PI,” Chin asked.

Danny nodded, “Yeah, it was okay.”

Chin flicked his eyes to Steve and back again.Steve spoke next, “Is it something you want to keep doing?”

Danny shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Kono arrived just in time to save Danny from finishing that conversation.Steve got up and grabbed some plates.Chin cleared out the laptops and papers, Kono got the drinks.They all agreed that while Danny went through his ordeal, there would be no beer or alcohol in the house.

Danny watched them work and wondered if he should offer to do something, but he knew they tell him no. After the food was served, everyone started to eat except Danny who just watched them.

“What’s wrong, it’s your favorite,” Steve asked around a mouthful of food.

“Nothing, not hungry.”

“You need to eat something,” Steve said.

Danny bit his tongue, he wanted to snap he knew he had to eat but it wasn’t food he wanted.He took a deep breath and counted to 10 and then he spoke as calmly as he could, “I know Steven, I’m not hungry when I’m hungry I’ll eat alright?”

“Okay, but you should try,” Steve replied calmly.

Danny nodded and took a small bite.

Kono and Chin remained silent and just looked at each other and then went back to eating.Earlier the team talked about what would happen after Danny gets over the physical symptoms they still had to deal with the cravings. Not to mention the changes to Danny’s personality.Right now he was a shell of his former self, occasionally they would see the old Danny but even then it a muted version.

Danny managed to finish his slice and refused any more, his stomach was off, and he was pretty sure he was going to end up in the bathroom.

“Can I go lie down,” He asked.

Steve gave him a look, “Of course, is it your stomach?”

Danny nodded.

“Yeah, let’s get you near a bathroom,” Steve said getting up and helping Danny to the bedroom.

After the men were gone, Kono looked at Chin, “Cuz when are you guys going to talk to him?”

“When it’s time, oh by the way, Danny needs you to do something, he emailed you some stuff.He was working on a background check; can you finish it for him?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Why me,” She whined.

“You’re the rookie, just do it there’s a guy waiting for his job offer okay?”

“Yeah fine, but I get to go surfing tomorrow,” Kono said.Chin just nodded.

Danny was breathing heavy by the time Steve got him to the bedroom.Danny sat at the edge of the bed and held his stomach.

“You okay?”

“You remember that scene in Aliens when that alien burst out of that guy’s chest?”

“Yeah,” Steve said.

“Yeah like that,” Danny said.“When does it stop?”

“Soon, I promise,” Steve said.

Danny’s guts gurgled and he made a mad dash to the bathroom and soon the sound of puking was heard.Steve got up and casually went in, and did whatever he could to make Danny feel better.

 

The next day, Danny sat out on the lanai reading the report Kono did for him.Steve sat nearby reading his own report, or pretending to.He kept glancing over to Danny to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine Steven, stop doing that,” Danny said not taking his eyes of his report.

“I’m not doing anything,” Steve replied.

“Yes you are; you’re over there pretending to read.”

“I’m not pretending to read, this is important.”

Danny put the paper down and looked at him, “Really?You haven’t turned a page in 10 minutes you are either the slowest reader I’ve ever met or you’re memorizing it or, which is probably the case, you’re just pretending to read.You have something on your mind just say it already.”

Steve nodded and put his report down, “Okay I will.”

“Well?”

“Danny, we need to talk about your alcoholism,” Steve said slowly.

“I’m not an alcoholic.”

“See right there, you won’t admit it.”

“Look I had a rough patch, I’m grateful you guys are helping me right now but I’m getting over it okay?Let’s just move on.”

“No, we can’t move on.Danny, you left Grace with me because you wanted a drink so badly.”

“No I left Grace with you because I had to get back to work, besides it’s not like you wouldn’t take care of her.You know most people would’ve been honored that I left the most precious thing in my life with them, but no you’re bitching about it.Fine, I won’t ever do it again, in fact I won’t bring Grace over any more.How do you like that?”

Steve clenched his jaw, “Danny, that’s not what I’m saying.I am honored; you know I love Grace just as much as you.But I also know you love Grace more than anyone, and you left her.”

Danny shook his head, “I’m not having this conversation.”He slowly got up and stumbled a little.Steve immediately bolted out of his seat and grabbed him.“Let go of me.”

“I will, when you’re more steady.Okay this conversation was too soon, but we need to have it, you need to talk.”

“I’m going back to bed, tell Kono this is fine, email it to me and I’ll send it out,” Danny said.

Steve let Danny go; he scooped up the papers from the table and followed inside.

 

Lori had enough of being alone in the office, there was someone always missing.Steve asked her to go through resumes to replace Danny which she happily agreed to do.She had her short list and now she needed Steve to interview them.

She discovered Steve was at home and she went over to his house.

Danny opened the door, “Oh hello.”

“Danny?”

“You’re looking for Steve?”

“Yes,” She said.

He stepped back and let her in, “Well he ran to the store for a minute he’ll be back soon.”

“Well I just have some resumes to drop off for him.”

“Resumes?”

“Yes, for your position.How’s the PI business?”

“Um, good, good,” Danny was confused.

A few minutes later, Steve came in, “Lori, what are you doing here?”

Lori held out folder, “I need you to look these over; I want to set up interviews this week.”

Steve put down the grocery bag and took the folder.He flicked his eyes over to Danny who just nodded and left the room.

“Thanks for bringing them I’ll get back to you about this.”

“We need to make a decision soon.The Governor office is going to want a name.”

“Yeah alright, I’ll let you know this afternoon okay?”

Lori looked around, “What’s going on?Why is he here?”

Steve looked uncomfortable, “He’s not feeling too well.I’m just helping him out.”

“He looked fine to me,” Lori said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah well, he’s not.”Steve was getting annoyed.

“Well I should go,” Lori said.“Call me.”

Steve nodded and walked her out.He dropped the folder on his desk, grabbed the grocery bag and went into the kitchen.“Danny?”

He ran upstairs looking for him and he glanced out the window and saw Danny standing on the beach next to the water. 

Worried Steve jogged down to the water, “Danny?”

Danny looked at him, “Steven?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” He said sitting down in the beach chair.

Steve sat down in the other chair.“Listen, about those resumes.The…”

Danny put his hand up, “No it’s okay, I quit I get it.I’m sure you’ll find yourself another partner, or hey if that doesn’t work out, there’s Lori right?”

Steve sat forward, “Danno, I don’t want another partner.That assignment is over, you’ll be back.”

Danny shook his head, “No, you should replace me.”

“You want to do PI work?”

Danny shrugged.

Steve sat back, “Danny, why?You love being a cop.”

Danny shook his head, “Just replace me.”

“No, you listen to me, I will not replace you.You and I, along with Chin and Kono, started 5-0.”

“And it’s a new team, so there you go.Maybe you can find someone who agrees with your… style of interrogating people.Believe me you’ll be much happier without me there reminding you of reality, and the rules and procedures that you are breaking by the minute.”

Steve smirked at the old Danny that was starting to break through again.

“Fine, you want me to replace you then you can help me find your replacement.”

Danny gave him a look that asked ‘are you nuts’?He studied Steve’s face and he just wanted to wipe that smugness off it.

When Chin and Kono arrived with dinner, they found Danny going through the resumes.

“Hey Danny, how you doing,” Kono smiled.

Danny shrugged.

“So I was thinking tomorrow you want to go surfing,” Kono asked.

Danny shrugged again.

“I’ll take that as a yes, we can do it down at Steve’s beach.”

“Right basics,” Danny said.

“Maybe we can get Grace,” She asked.

Danny shook his head, “Rachel won’t let her come and I don’t want to see her.”Danny scratched his face; the beard he was growing was itching.

Chin flipped through the resumes and went over near Steve and whispered, “He’s going through resumes?”

“Yeah Lori showed up, wants an answer by the end of today on who to interview.”

Chin looked at Danny, “How’s he doing with this?”

“He thinks we should replace him, so I’m making him help me, hopefully he’ll see that he’s the best candidate for the job.”

Chin nodded, “I hope it works for you.”

Steve woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the clock, it was 3:10.He reached over and the found the other side empty.He sighed.He knew that Danny was having trouble sleeping again.He got up, pulled a t-shirt on and went to find him.

Danny was sitting at the table in the dark.Steve sat down, “Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s time I moved on,” Danny said.

“Moved on?Where you going to move on to, another seedy hotel room?”

Danny shook his head, “No, back to Jersey.Nothing keeping me here now.Rachel won’t let me see Gracie and you’ll have a new partner soon.”

Steve rubbed his face, he didn’t want to have this conversation but it looked like he was going have to.“Danny, I’m not replacing you.Rachel will come around, just give her time.”

“I fucked everything up, there’s no fixing this.”

“So what?You go back to Jersey and crawl back into a bottle is that it?Run away like you ran away from me instead of yelling at me and calling me on my shit?”

Danny looked at Steve questioningly.

“Yes, you.You ran away.Yes, I was an asshole to you, but for some reason you decided not to call me on it and instead landed yourself in the biggest pile of shit.Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you call me on my shit?Why did you run?”

Danny looked at the moonlight on the table.“Because I like you and you didn’t like me, that’s why I ran.”

“But I do like you.”

“I didn’t know that at the time!You were just down right mean to me.”

Steve grabbed him, “I can’t apologize enough for that.But now you know the truth.You know me, so you really think I’m going to let you go to Jersey now that we have each other?I don’t want Lori as my partner, I want you.I need you to yell and nag me.I need you to remind me that there is another way.I know you don’t feel it, but believe me, there is a way out of this.Every day I see the old Danno, I see you coming back to us, to me.

“Don’t worry about Rachel, I can deal with her, and I promise you I will find the best family lawyer in Hawaii to fight whatever she throws at us.She’s not going to take Grace from me too, she’s part of our Ohana.”

Danny bowed his head, his shoulders were shaking.

Steve moved closer, “Hey it’s okay.We’ll get through this together.”

“I’m so tired, Steven.”

“I know Danny, just let me take care of you for a while okay?Don’t worry about Lori, or Rachel and just focus on getting better okay?Do you trust me?”

Danny looked at him, “Of course I do.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny on the lips.

“Tomorrow Danno, you’re going to shave,” Steve whispered.

Danny smiled and kissed Steve on the lips. “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

Steve woke up and stretched, and smiled.Danny was sound asleep next to him.The memory and smell of their love making was still present in the room.

“Hello!”

Chin arrived with breakfast.Steve got up and quickly got dressed, and came bouncing down the stairs, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Chin smiled.“Where’s Danny, Kono is on her way over with the boards.”

“He’s asleep upstairs,” Steve smiled.

“I take it you had a good night, then.”

“Well, we cleared the air and I think he’s made a little bit of progress.He was talking of going to Jersey but I think I convinced him that he needs to stay here.”

Chin nodded, “Good.How’s he doing otherwise?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah we’re going to have to talk to him soon. I tried once already but he’s getting stronger, and soon he’s going to want to work.”

“Well I can partner with him till he’s able to keep up with you,” Chin offered.

“Unfortunately, he’s so insecure that I think he’d probably see it as a holy sign about our relationship,” Steve said.

Kono came in, “Hey, how is it?Danny not up?”

“Nope, I will give you the pleasure to do it,” Steve smiled.

“I suggest coffee,” Chin said.

Kono ran up the stairs to get Danny up.

Suddenly they heard Danny yelling at Kono, who had whipped back the blanket but she wasn’t anticipating he was naked, and that’s when the yelling started.

Kono came downstairs looking red.

Steve and Chin were laughing.

“That’s not funny, now he’s pissed.”

“He’ll get over it,” Steve said.He poured some coffee into Danny’s favorite mug, “Here give him a peace offering.”

 

Danny agreed, after Steve’s nagging and a little blackmail thrown in to come back to work.Chin and Kono also had a hand in helping Steve coerce Danny into coming back.

The one caveat was that Danny was on light desk duty and one of the members of 5-0 would be with him at all times, and if they were out in the field, then Steve would be with him to protect him.Danny was getting better, but he wasn’t physically where he was before.The two months he was out, he spent more time lifting 8 oz glasses than real weights so he needed to build up his strength again.A challenge Steve was more than happy to take on, despite no one asking him to.

Steve outlined a physical fitness and nutrition plan to build Danny’s body back up, and in solidarity Kono and Chin joined Danny in what Danny referred to as basic training from hell.

The only person not happy to see Danny back was Lori. Lori was not only unhappy that Danny was back as Steve’s partner; she was also pissed that they kept her in the dark about his UC assignment, and his health issues.So much so she laid in to Steve about it.

Danny sat in his office with Chin and the pair heard her yelling at Steve.

Danny sighed.

“Hey it’s not your fault, we kept her in the dark,” Chin said patting Danny’s back.

“Why?”

“Because we weren’t sure we could trust her.It was our decision not yours so don’t you feel guilty about this,” Chin lectured.

Danny nodded, “You should go save him.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah, start going through those case files I’ll be back.”Chin left and went into Steve’s office, “You two need to keep it down.”

Lori whipped her head around, “I thought you were my friend.”

Chin stepped into Steve’s office.“Alright, yes I am a friend, and yes you were purposefully kept out of the loop.”

“Why?”She crossed her arms.

Chin looked at Steve who basically threw up his hands in defeat.Chin explained, “Because no one was supposed to know, and for a while, only I knew what Danny was doing.It was part of his cover, and since the suspect Danny was working with had contacts inside HPD, it was important that whatever problems existed between Danny and the team remained intact.”

“Why wasn’t I brought in when they were told,” Lori said.

Chin frowned, “Maybe we made a mistake we didn’t tell you but at the time, it was on a need to know basis.”

“And you didn’t need to know,” Steve added.Chin wanted to hurt Steve for that comment.

“I could’ve helped.”

“What exactly could you have done to help him,” Steve asked.

Lori seemed confused at first, “What do you mean, I’m an excellent profiler.”

“So’s Danny,” Steve said.

“I could’ve been there for him, instead you had me interviewing people you had no intention of hiring!”

Chin smirked, “She’s got you there.”

Steve nodded, “Okay I’ve heard enough.”He stood up, “Yes we kept you in the dark and we did it on purpose but it’s because we had to protect Danny.Yes he’s going through a hard time trying to get back into his old life, and yes, he’s going to be getting special treatment on the team.If you don’t think you can trust us anymore or handle that, then you are free to leave.”

Lori looked shocked.She turned to Chin, “Can I have a moment with Commander McGarrett?”

Steve nodded that it was safe for Chin to leave.

“Steve, I don’t understand, we’re partners.Of course I trust you I’m just saying that you guys were being unfair to me.”

“First Danny and I are partners, and always will be.Clearly you need one, I’ll talk to the Governor’s office to see if it’s in the budget to add another detective to the team, so your interviews may not have been a complete waste of time.”

“What about us?I thought we had something.”

Steve looked confused, “What you do mean?”

“I thought we had this connection.On paper we make a great team.”

Steve shook his head, “Lori, I’m sorry I’m with someone.”

“You are, who?”

“It’s none of your business, I don’t pry into your personal life, and I hope you respect that.”

“Fine,” she said and left.

Steve looked out and saw Kono sitting with Danny.He walked out and saw Chin, “I need to go see the Governor.”

“Oh why?”

“See if we can get money to get Lori a partner, unless you or Kono want to do it?”

Chin shook his head and went back to what he was working on.

Steve paused and tapped Chin on the arm and asked softly, “How’s he doing?”

“Getting back into it, Kono is bringing him up to speed on our latest cases.He’s going to profile some of the old cold cases for us.”

Steve nodded.“Think he’s glad to be back?”

“I think he’ll be even happier when he’s not sitting behind a desk all day.”

“Two weeks, trust me the program I have outlined will take care of it, we’ll all be better.”

“If we survive,” Chin muttered.

Steve frowned, “It’s not that bad, when I was in the seals…”

Chin held up his hand, “Steve, some of us aren’t young okay. I’m sure in two weeks, assuming we are still alive and able to walk, we’ll be fit.”

“Damn straight,” Steve said and left.Chin was sure he heard Steve mutter that he wasn’t being appreciated.

 

When Steve and Danny got home, Danny was exhausted and his quietness made Steve concerned. Sensing Danny needed space he went into the kitchen and started dinner. After Chin and Kono arrived for dinner, Kono went in to help Steve and Chin sat down with Danny.

“How you doing, brah,” Chin asked.Steve had warned Chin something was brewing, Danny was too quiet.

“Tired,” Danny said softly.

Chin nodded.“You want to talk?”

Danny shook his head.

“So what has you so quiet today.You got Steve worried.”

“It’s Friday,” Danny replied.It was a Friday he would’ve been picking up Grace for the start of his weekend.

Chin nodded, “Hey, she’ll be with us again.Steve’s working on it.”

“Steve shouldn’t be working on it, I should be working on it,” Danny snapped.

“Hey, relax.Remember you have one job and that’s to get better.Let Steve deal with Rachel, he’s used to dealing with crazy people,” Chin joked.

Danny nodded, “Being one himself.”

Chin laughed and patted Danny on his shoulder as got up to go into the kitchen.After reporting to Steve the trouble, Steve frowned.He should’ve known that was the problem.

“So how’s it going with Rachel,” Kono asked.

Steve shook his head, “She’s digging her heals in, I called a lawyer who’s a friend of the family, she’s going to look into it, and see if she can get some progress with Rachel and her lawyer.”

“Maybe if he talked to Grace he’ll feel better,” Kono said.

Steve nodded and pulled out his phone, “I’ll try.”

Danny was about to fall asleep when Steve appeared, “Here, talk to your daughter.”

“What?”

“Grace, talk to her.”Steve tried not to smile.

Danny took Steve’s phone, “Monkey?”

“Danno!”Even without the call on the speaker, her yell could be heard clearly.

Satisfied Steve went back to the kitchen and gave a thumb’s up.

As Chin and Kono set the table for dinner, Steve went in to see if Danny was done with his call, otherwise he would just keep the food warm for him.He found Danny sitting on the couch, head bent, the phone laying in his hand.

“Danno?”

“Dinner ready,” Danny said lifting his head.

“Yeah, come and eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Steve came over and sat down, “So how’s Grace?”

“She’s good, she’s got a boyfriend.”

“Do you need me to go scare the kid for you,” Steve joked.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not serious,” Danny replied.

“Danny, keep the faith okay?I got a lawyer, you’ll see her soon enough.You’re working, you’re getting better, there’s no reason for a judge to take away your rights.She’s just causing you grief because she can.The lawyer was confident it’ll be resolved soon.”

Danny nodded.

“Listen bro, I know it hurts, but don’t let this get to you.Now come eat, you need your strength before do our nightly routine.”

“Seriously Steven, two workouts?”

“The morning was cardio, this is more stretching, trust me.You’ll enjoy it.”

Danny slowly got up, “Trust me I won’t.”

The guys were almost to the kitchen where there was a knock at the door.

Steve went to the door and it was Lori.

Danny sighed, and went into the kitchen.

Steve stepped outside and closed the door, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.”

Steve crossed his arms, “Okay about what?”

“About us.”

“There’s no us.”

“I thought I was your partner,” Lori said.

“My temporary partner, now that Danny’s back he’s my partner, he’ll be back in the field in a couple weeks.”

Lori didn’t look happy, “I see.”

Steve felt a little bad, “Look, if I led you on in anyway, I’m sorry but I’m serious I have someone in my life right now.”

“Danny?”

Steve didn’t flinch. She just nodded and walked off.Steve went back into the house and clapped his hands, “Okay, let’s eat so we can do our evening workout.”

“Seriously brah, two workouts,” Chin said. 

“Yeah haven’t you heard of overtraining, boss,” Kono winked at Danny.

“Relax it will be fine,” Steve said.

Danny just sat there in his own world.He was just so tired that he was just zoning.

Chin nudged him, “Eat up.It’s good.”

Kono gave Chin a look, “seriously?”

“There is nothing wrong with this,” Steve said.

Danny shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

“Eat anyway,” Steve ordered.

“What did Lori want,” Danny asked.

“Nothing.”

Danny shook his head, “Why are you lying?We could hear you and her.”

“Then why did you ask,” Steve grinned.

“You want to date her date her, I don’t care.”

“Danny, I don’t want to date her.I’m with you and I don’t care if she knows or not alright?You are my partner and it’s going to stay that way, so eat the damn food,” Steve said forcefully.

Chin and Kono remained still and silent waiting to see what Danny was going to do.

“Fine,” Danny said.He picked up his fork and started stabbing the food.

Danny finished his food and said nothing while Steve led them on a small run and through a bunch of stretches to ease their aching bodies.

Chin and Kono bid Steve and Danny good night, and they would be over in the morning for breakfast and their workout.

Danny waved good bye and went up and showered.

Steve cleaned up and then went upstairs.He turned down the bed and got out their night clothes and then sat down and waited for Danny to come out.

Danny couldn’t stop the thoughts in his head.This was one of those times he would’ve grabbed a bottle and had a few.He’s beginning to realize that women were the biggest problem in his life, but what else was new.Plus he wasn’t sure what to do about the emails that keep coming in to his PI account.

He got out, dried off and realized he didn’t bring in his night clothes.He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

Steve looked at him, “You want to talk about it?”

“I was thinking, maybe you should date her,” Danny said.

“I don’t want to date her, hell I barely like her,” Steve shouted.

“I don’t know you both like the same things, you both have personality quirks; it might be interesting.”

Steve looked at him, “Why?I thought we had something, are you breaking up with me?”

Danny looked down.

Steve got up and grabbed him, “I knew you didn’t mean it.Listen to me, you are the most important thing in my life okay?”

Danny nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, remember you focus on you and I’ll focus on everything else okay?”

Danny sighed, “Steve.”

Steve smiled at him, “Yes, Danno?”

Danny looked into Steve’s eyes and he so badly wanted to say, “Kiss me” but for some reason to him it sounded stupid and needy.Steve on the other hand got the message and leaned down and kissed Danny.

 

Danny was standing in the mirror looking at his body.It would take torture to get him to admit that Steve’s workout and nutrition plan was working.He was actually starting to look healthy.

“You going to spend the whole time looking at yourself or are you going to get ready for work?I need the bathroom,” Steve said leaning on the doorframe smirking.

“Yeah, sorry,” Danny apologized and stepped out of the way.

Steve grabbed him, “You okay?”

“Yeah, today I’m back in the field I’m great.”

Steve smiled and nodded, “Yup can’t wait.Coffee’s ready downstairs and there’s a bowl with cereal in it, milk is in the fridge, I want it gone by the time I’m done.”

Danny nodded and went downstairs.He wondered if Steve was in his glory, he literally had control of Danny’s life right now.Steve controls what and when he eats and drinks.Steve is in control of his workout.Steve also is in control of dealing with Rachel.

Danny sighed, so far the only thing Steve lets him control is when they have sex and for that he was grateful.

Danny poured himself some coffee and was savoring it and didn’t hear Steve come up behind him.“Daniel, eat your breakfast.”

Danny jumped and spilled coffee on himself, “Damn it.”

Steve chuckled.“You better go change.”

Danny growled and stomped away to get changed.Steve pulled out the milk and added it to the cereal.Danny’s phone rang and he glanced over and saw it was a blocked number.Steve picked up the phone and answered it.

“PI Williams or should I say Detective Williams?”

“Who is this,” Steve demanded.

“A friend.Watch your back, we’re coming for you,” The mysterious voice said and then it was gone.

Steve looked at his phone.He pulled out his phone and called Chin and told him about the mysterious call he got on Danny’s phone.Chin said he pull Danny’s records and get on it.Steve erased the call from the history.

Danny came in, “Hey I thought I heard my phone.”

“Nope didn’t ring, eat your breakfast, we have a busy day ahead of us,” Steve ordered.

“Bossy you know that, you’re bossy.”

“And you love it,” Steve said pouring himself some coffee.“Eat now!I poured the milk for you.”

Danny sighed and sat down and did what he was told.

 

Danny and Steve got to the office and Danny went into his and Steve went right to Chin, “Did you find out who called?”

“No, it was a burner phone.What did the voice say?”

“Said it was a friend and to watch his back they’re coming for him,” Steve said.

“Mob you think,” Chin asked.

“Probably, I was hoping they just give up and move on.”

“I got some bad news,” Chin said and glanced over to Danny’s office making sure he wasn’t around.

“What?”

“Don Thomas was attacked last night, and he’s in critical condition at Queens,” Chin said.

Steve ran his hand over his face.“Wow, okay let’s keep this under wraps, he’s just getting back on his feet.”

“He’ll find out eventually.”

“Yeah but does it have to be now,” Steve asked.

“You can’t protect him from this stuff forever, he needs to deal with it and if he finds out you’re been hiding things he’s going to be really pissed at you.”

“I know, just give me some time to figure out how to tell him,” Steve said and went into his office.

Danny opened his 5-0 mail and saw an email from the Feds letting him know that Don was hurt in prison and was in the hospital.Danny glanced over to Steve’s office and wondered if he could go see Don, should he go.Is he even allowed?

He then opened his PI mail and found some strange emails in there, one of them was a warning to him.He had been getting them for the past two weeks, he should tell super seal but for some reason he felt like he should just stay quiet about it.He wasn’t sure why he felt this way, he often wondered if he had some secret wish to die and would spend hours thinking about it.

One nice thing about Steve taking care of every detail in his life, he had plenty of time to think and brood over the mess called his life.For a few days he actually considered just quitting and becoming a PI, clearly the work was there and there were pluses he could make more money, he could work sane hours and his life wouldn’t be in constant danger.On the other hand, he wouldn’t be able to work with Steve and for some reason that outweighed all the pluses.

He sat back in his chair and stared at his email.

“Danny,” Kono stuck her head in.

Danny quickly closed his windows, “Yes, Kono.”

“You okay?I called you a couple times,” She asked coming in.

“Yeah I was lost in thought, do we have a case?”

“Yup, you coming out to join us,” She smiled.

Danny closed down his laptop and followed out.

“Everything okay, Danno,” Steve asked softly.

“Yeah fine what did we get?”

“You’ll love this,” Chin said.Danny wasn’t sure if he meant that or was being sarcastic.

Lori typed something on the table, “As I was saying there’s been a serial arsonist setting fire to old and abandoned buildings.”

Danny groaned a little.

“You okay,” Steve whispered.

“I hate arson cases,” Danny said.

Chin nodded, “Yeah I’m with you.”

Lori smiled, “I love them.Actually this shouldn’t take too long to wrap up, I’ve already did a profile of the arsonist, we just need to catch him in the act.”

Danny shook his finger, “That’s why I hate them.It’s so hard to catch them if they’re smart.”His mind took him back to Jersey, where they had an arsonist setting fires to old abandoned buildings.Turned out it was the mob burning bodies and trying to hide it.

Steve saw the look on Danny’s face and filed it away to quiz him on it.“Okay, Danny lets you and me go and check out the latest incident.”

“I’ll check out the buildings and see if there’s a connection,” Chin said.

“I’ll hit up Fong in the lab to see what they got,” Kono said.

Lori shrugged, “So I guess that leaves me, what should I do?”She looked at Steve in the eye.

“Finish profiling the arsonist and see if we have any suspects,” Steve said.He patted Danny on the arm to follow.

They got in the car and Steve started it up, “So what was the look back there?”

“What look?”

“You just had this look, like you know something.”

“What would I know,” Danny asked.

“That’s what I want to know.” Steve said and headed toward the latest fire.

Danny shook his head, “There’s nothing to know.”He felt his phone vibrating and he pulled it out.It was a blocked number.

“You going to get that,” Steve asked.

“I should,” Danny said.He went to hit the answer button, but Steve swerved sharply causing Danny to drop the phone.“What the hell!?”

“Sorry thought I saw something in the road.”

Danny looked back to check and saw nothing.

“Sorry,” Steve shrugged.

Danny just looked at him, “You do this with Lori?”

“Do what?”

“Act crazy.”

“I’m not acting crazy, I swear I saw something in the road, guess I was wrong.”

“You were wrong,” Danny shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah I was wrong, so what?”

Danny sat there and just looked at Steve with a look on his face, like he was trying to think what was wrong.He turned, “Where’s my phone?”He tried to find it but he couldn’t.“Damn it.”

“Well it’s in here somewhere, so relax till we get there.”

“Relax, he says, with the way you’re driving today?”

“I’m driving fine, you’re the one freaking out over there.”

“I’m freaking out, how am I freaking out,” Danny ranted.

Steve gave Danny a look that said, ‘seriously?’Inside Steve was secretly pleased to have Danny bitching at him about his driving.

The pair arrived and Steve reached over with his long arms and quickly grabbed Danny’s phone and erased the voicemail and handed the phone to Danny.

“Thanks.”

They walked into the gutted out building, Danny wrinkled his nose.The smell dredged up the memory he had earlier.He walked over to one area and kicked some debris.

“See something?”

“I don’t know,” Danny said.He looked around and then pulled out a flashlight.

Steve came over, “You looking for something?”

“Just checking,” Danny said.Steve followed the light and looked at the debris on the floor and then he looked around, “I’m not seeing anything.”

Danny looked up, “It’s a burned out building what were you expecting?”

Steve shook his head.“Let’s get out of here.”

Danny went to move and he stumbled on something. “Hey Steve, we have a body.”

Steve whipped around and came over, “Damn it.”He pulled out his phone and called for Chin to immobilize the troops and to give Max a call.

Danny’s phone rang.Steve tried to see who it was, but he wasn’t quick enough.Danny caught Steve snooping, “Do you mind?”

“No I don’t mind,” Steve said.

“Williams.”

Steve watched Danny for any clue who was on the phone.

“Yes, Thank you,” Danny said and ended the phone.

“Everything okay,” Steve asked.

Danny nodded and then shook his head.

Steve stepped closer, “What is it.”

Danny was going to say something but Lori, Chin and Kono had arrived along with Max and the CSU team.

“What do we got,” Lori said.

“A body,” Danny replied.“Over here.”

“Nice work finding it,” Lori commented.

Danny said nothing but walked away.

Max came in and started his exam.

Chin saw Danny’s face as he left as they passed, so he turned around to follow Danny, “You okay, brah?”

“Yeah, what did you find out about the buildings,” Danny asked.

“Not much, but we just got started,” Chin said.“I’m going to go in.”

Danny nodded and after Chin walked away he leaned against the Camaro’s hood.

Steve had followed Danny and saw him lean again the car, he looked to be in some sort of pain.He walked over, “You okay?”

“I wish you all stop asking,” Danny snapped.

Steve nodded, “Fair enough, so what is going on?Who was on the phone?”

Danny shook his head and his body just radiated tension.

Steve stepped closer to see if he could break through Danny’s wall but stopped when Lori and Chin came out of the building.

“Hey we got a hit on that body,” Lori said.

“Already,” Danny said.

“Yeah but it looked like part of his right hand survived and we were able to get a match,” Lori explained.

“Who is it,” Danny asked.He could guess, it probably was some gang member that does work for the mob and this guy betrayed the mob and he was killed somewhere else and his body was supposed to burn.

“His name is Makai Akana, he’s a member of the Toro gang, they’re a new and upcoming game, with ties to the mob,” Chin explained.Both Chin and Steve looked at Danny, to see what his reaction would be but Danny remained neutral about the news.

“He’s probably the arsonist, he got caught setting the fire,” Lori said.

“Yeah that’s probably it,” Daniel replied.‘No that wasn’t it’, Danny thought.

“Well then I guess this case was easier than we thought,” Lori smiled.

“Yeah, come on we need to wrap this up,” Chin said taking Lori away.

Steve turned toward Danny, “Talk to me what’s going on?”

“Don Thomas died this morning.”

Steve wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and he wasn’t sure what to say to Danny.It was times like this when Danny called him emotionally stunted that Danny wasn’t just insulting him.He stepped closer, “Is there anything I can do?”

Danny shook his head, “No.”

Steve touched Danny’s shoulder, and saw how tense it was.His whole body was like a bow string pulled back ready to fire an arrow.“Why don’t you sit here and take a break okay?While we wrap this up?”

Danny nodded.Steve opened the car door and watched Danny sit down in the passenger seat. “Honk if you need anything okay?”

Danny nodded.

Steve went back inside.

Danny sat there and wondered if it be wrong to attend the guy’s funeral.Danny’s phone rang and he answered it, “Williams.”

“Did you find my present?”

“What?Who is this?”

“Someone you’ll see soon.You’ll be next.”

“Who the fuck is this,” Danny shouted.A busy signal greeted him the mysterious caller left.Danny needed to tell Steve, he needed to get out of there.He needed a drink first.He looked and saw a liquor store across the street.Danny got out and ran across the street.

“If this guy was related to the mob, Danny’s in trouble,” Chin said.

“Yeah I know, and Don Thomas is dead,” Steve said.

“How’s he taking it?”

“Hard.You and Kono plan on being at my place tonight, just in case,” Steve said.

“Yeah no problem,” Chin said.

Lori came over, “Max has a report.”

Steve sighed, he wasn’t in the mood for Max and his ramblings today.

Danny got a small bottle, and took a deep drink before he ran back across the street.He stashed the bottle in the car, for later.He also bought some gum and took out a stick and threw the pack in the glove compartment.

Steve came out, “Okay we’re done here.”He got in the car and saw Danny chewing on something, “What are you eating?”

“Nothing, its gum, you want some?”

“No, and that’s not on the nutrition plan by the way.”

‘And neither is the whiskey I just drank,’ Danny thought.

Danny just wanted to nap, the whiskey wasn’t helping.It was probably more guilt than the alcohol, which was making him feel bad.Steve was going to kill him in so many ways.

They got back to the Palace, “Come on, we can get some food, it’ll make you feel better.”Steve got out of the car but Danny didn’t.He opened the door and got back in. “Danny?”

“I need to tell you something,” Danny said.

“Okay, what is it?”

Danny wasn’t sure what to tell Steve first, the arson fires back in Jersey, the threatening emails or the phone call he just got.

“I…got a phone call…when you were in the building,” Danny said slowly.

“Okay, who was it?”

“I don’t know.It wasn’t a voice I recognized.He wanted to know if I got the message and I was next.”

Steve sat back, “You got one this morning too, I was hoping to hide it from you.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Because?That’s your reason?”

“I wanted to protect you alright?”

Danny sat there, no words came to mind.

Lori tapped on the window and Danny closed his eyes, trying to count to 10.

Steve got out, “What?”

“You guys coming in?”

“Yeah we’ll be there soon,” Steve snapped.

Danny sat in the car and not moved.

“Come on Danny, let’s go upstairs and we’ll talk about this as a team,” Steve said gently.

“There’s more.”

“More?”

Danny told him about the arson’s in Jersey how the people who died in the fires were the ones that betrayed the mob in some way.Then the final blow came when he told him about the emails and when Danny was done, he just waited for Steve to explode.

Instead Steve just nodded and calmly said, “Okay, let’s go upstairs and talk.”

Danny was surprised, he expected Steve to give him aneurism face or constipated hamster face, but instead he saw nothing but love.It actually bothered him for some reason.

Steve got out of the car and his phone rang, it was the Governor.He walked away to take it.Danny quickly looked around and reached down inside the side of the seat and pulled out the bottle and took a healthy drink and put it back.He grabbed more gum, and then got out of the car and waited for Steve to finish his call.

“I need to go upstairs and see the Governor, you go to the office and do not go anywhere else, and you need to tell Chin what you told me got it?Are you listening Danny?”

“Yeah yeah I’m listening,” Danny said.“Go.”

Steve ran off and texted Chin on the way to make sure Danny came and saw him.

Danny unwrapped a stick of gum and popped it in his mouth.

“I hope you brought enough for the rest of us,” Kono said.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin.“Don’t do that!You’ve been hanging around McGarrett too much.”

“Relax, brah.I was joking, let’s go inside.”She looped her arm through Danny’s and lead him off to the office.

After telling the rest of the team, Danny found himself with a team member constantly near him.It was starting to wear on him, add to that the questions Lori pestered him with about his assignment, he was on his last nerve.He just wanted it behind him.The worst part is he could hear the call of that bottle in the car.As the day wore on, and his nerves were getting frayed, the call became louder and louder.

Chin pulled Steve aside, “He’s had enough for today I don’t think he can take anymore.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah I’m going to take him home and maybe get him to rest.I already got food for tonight, so come over when you can alright?I think I’m going to need help with him.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah no problem.”

Steve came over, “Come on Danno, we’re going home.”

“Home?Why we need to work on this case,” Danny barked.

Steve used all his training to not match the tone Danny was giving him.“We will, but we need to rest and get food.You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’m fine,” Danny snapped.

“No you’re not,” Steve yelled.So much for training.

Kono came over hoping to defuse any argument before it got started.She could see that Danny was at his end and his anger was just the stress of it all.“Danny go, we’ll be over and hopefully we’ll have information about who’s after you.”

“I know who’s after me!It’s the same person who got Don and they’re coming for me.He said it was him or me and since he’s dead, now they’re coming for me.Grace! I need to warn Rachel,”Danny scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket.

Steve stopped him by grabbing his hands.“Danny, Danno stop.Just stop okay?I’ll make sure there’s a detail following her, she’ll be fine.Think Danny, they don’t want her they want you.You told me once that there is an honor code with these guys, they won’t hurt her will they?”

Danny looked at his phone and shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll have HPD keep a car outside their house and be with her just the same okay?”

Danny nodded, “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Chin said.“Get out of here, we’ll see you later.”

Steve looked at Lori, “If you want, you’re welcome to dinner too tonight.”

Lori smiled, “Thanks.”

Steve got Danny to the car and during the drive home Danny slowly moved his hand and felt for the bottle.Steve saw it but said nothing.He pulled into the drive and shut the car off, “Okay what’s down there?”

“What?”

“I saw you, what is down there.”Steve went to reach but Danny grabbed him.

“Nothing.”

“Really.”Steve pushed Danny shoving him hard against the seat and with the other reached down and pulled out the bottle.“Danny?What is this?Did you buy this today?”

Danny sat there.

“Why?Why!Tell me why!You were doing so well, you want to go back to that broken man you were?Is that it?”

“No.”

Steve shook his head and got out of the car taking the bottle with him.

Danny sat in the car.It wasn’t getting caught that bothered him, it was the look on Steve’s face.

Steve paced the house and kept an eye on Danny who wasn’t getting out of the car.He slammed the bottle down on the table and stormed out to the car and opened it, “Come on, you’re not staying out here.”He reached down and pulled Danny out and marched him into the house.“Go upstairs, put some shorts on.”Danny slowly went up the stairs.Steve called Chin and let him know what he found and that he was going to make Danny run with him.

Steve pushed Danny hard, although that wasn’t really a challenge to do so.The day wore on Danny and he was already tired.Steve was actually looking forward to getting Danny home and just holding him and comforting him, but instead they were out on the beach running in the heat.Each time his feet hit the sand he was getting angrier.

Danny did the best he could to keep up, but Steve was set on punishing him for his set back.Finally his body had enough and he just stopped and fell to his knees.

Steve turned around, “Get up.”He was in full seal commander mode by the way he held his body and the tone of his voice

Danny shook his head, “If you’re going to kill me have the decency to just do it quickly.”

Steve reached down and yanked Danny up.He didn’t say a word.He just turned him around and pushed him as they walked back to Steve’s house.Danny prayed they didn’t run too far, he lost track a while ago.

Chin and Kono arrived early, hoping to save Danny.Chin understood more than Kono, he saw a few of their relatives turn to the bottle.Kono was still a rookie, and she was young, she hasn’t seen all that Danny and he have seen on the job.Chin thought a few times about losing himself inside a bottle, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that kind of man.He was surprised that Danny was that kind of man.

Chin and Kono were sitting out on the lanai drinking ice tea as they saw Danny being marched by Steve to the house.

“Go upstairs and shower, now,” Steve commanded.

Chin looked at Danny, “Get something to drink on the way up, okay?”

Danny just nodded and did as he was told.

“So what happened,” Kono asked.

Steve went inside and grabbed a towel and some water for himself.“I saw him reaching down for something in the car on the way over.It was that bottle of whiskey.”

Chin picked it up and noticed it was half empty.“Was it in there the whole time?”

Steve shook his head, “No because I searched that car when he came here.He must’ve gotten it recently.”

“Like while we were in the building and he was alone in the car,” Chin asked.“There was a liquor store across the street.”

Steve turned around and leaned on the counter.“I don’t get it.”

“You don’t need to,” Chin said.He brought the bottle over.“He had a bad day and slipped, it will happen.The trick now, is to convince him you still love him and that the next time he has a bad day its okay to come to you.”

Steve hung his head, “I guess I shouldn’t have made him run.”

Chin shrugged, “He might’ve needed it, who knows, but you two better talk about it.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I need a shower, sorry about dinner.Is Lori coming?”

Kono shook her head, “No, but she did appreciate the offer but she could see we had Ohana business to deal with.”

“There are four steaks in the fridge, I was planning on having them tomorrow night, but we’ll have them tonight so, can you start the grill while I check on Danny and grab a shower?”

Chin nodded, “Yeah.Kono will even make the salad.”

She smiled, “You got it.”

Steve went upstairs and heard the shower running.He stripped off his sweaty clothes and went into the bathroom, “Hey Danno, how you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Danny said softly under the water.

Steve opened the shower curtain and stepped in.He could feel the coldness of the water, in fact it felt too cold.“Hey how about some warmth?”Steve reached around him and turned up the hot water a bit.“Thought we could conserve some water.I know how you don’t like the 3 minute navy shower.”

Danny said nothing, he just moved to let Steve do his thing.He was done anyway, he was just trying to figure out how to go down the drain with the rest of the soap scum.

Steve was done and he turned off the water and pushed back the curtain.He grabbed two towels and handed one to Danny.He got out of the tub and dried off and wrapped the towel around him.The whole time he kept an eye on Danny who seemed to be moving in slow speed and was unnaturally quiet.

Steve left the bathroom and grabbed some underwear and shorts and a t-shirt.He then pulled out a similar outfit for Danny and threw them on the bed, “Get changed and lie down for a bit okay?I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Danny just nodded and shuffled toward the bed.

Steve frowned to himself.

“Danno, listen.I’m sorry I punished you like that, and we are going to talk about it.I know you had a really tough day and I hope you still trust me enough to talk to me about stuff.”

Danny just nodded and then sat down on the bed.Steve came over and sat down, “Do you want to talk now?I’ll listen if you do.”

“No, I just want to sleep right now.”

“Okay,” Steve patted Danny’s leg.“I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready okay?”

Danny nodded.

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny on the side of his head and hugged him.“Relax.We’ll get through this together.I promised you.”

Danny again just nodded.

Steve got up and gave the man some space, which felt like the hardest thing he ever had to do.Part of him just wanted to stay there and hold him, and another part wasn’t sure what it wanted to do.

Kono was busy with the vegetables when Steve came down, “How’s it going?”

“Good, I found these, I hope you weren’t saving them.I thought I’d cook them up, or at least try.Figured better than potatoes.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah it’s fine.Although something fried might make Danny happy.”

“How is he?”

“I think he was duly punished and is going to be feeling it tomorrow,” Steve chuckled.

“That’s cruel, brah.”

Chin came in, “What’s cruel?”

“Oh Danny, he’s already sore from the run. Tomorrow I think we’ll stay here and work, that way I can keep an eye on him and he’ll be safe,” Steve explained.

“Plus he can rest after today,” Chin nodded.“One of us will be here in the morning and we’ll switch.I’ll let Lori know you’ll be working from home tomorrow.By the way, grill’s ready.”

Steve nodded, “Can you do the steaks or should I?”

“I can do it, you like yours rare and Danny is well done and Kono is medium.”

Kono nodded, “I’ll get the veggies started.Why don’t you go lie down with Danny, he probably could use some TLC right now.I’ll call you when its time.”

Steve ran up the stairs and found Danny sitting on the bed.He quietly came in, “Danny, you okay?”

Danny shook his head and held out his phone.

“Another call,” Steve asked taking it.

“Voicemail,” Danny replied.

Steve listened and saw red.The message was another one of those we’re coming for you type messages.

Steve turned off the phone and tossed it on the side table.“Come on, let’s get you dressed.I’m pretty sure Kono would appreciate clothes.”

After Danny was dressed Steve had him lie down and Steve crawled in behind him and pulled him close, “You will be safe, I promise.Now that I got you I’m not letting you go.”

Danny sniffed.“I’m sorry about today.”

Steve nodded.“In the future, just talk to me okay.I know you don’t have a hard time talking.”Steve rubbed Danny’s arm.“I’m sorry for making you go on that run.”

Danny sighed.“I know.If anything I don’t feel guilty anymore, but next time just spank me or something.”

Steve chuckled, “I’ll consider it as an option but let’s hope there’s no next time.”

 

Kono came up and saw the two men sleeping, she quietly took her phone out and was just about to take a picture when she heard Steve say, “If you value your life, you will stop right now.”

Kono clicked the picture anyway.

Steve slowly got up, “Dinner ready?”

“Yeah,” Kono said.

“That picture better not show up on Facebook I’m warning you, Kono,” Steve warned as she walked away.

Steve got Danny up and the pair showed up downstairs.Chin and Kono were already sitting down waiting for them to join them.Steve pushed Danny toward the table but Danny wouldn’t budge.Danny saw the bottle, the evidence of his earlier failure.Instead of the table he went over to it.

“Danny,” Steve asked.He couldn’t believe Danny would just drink in front of them.

Danny picked up the bottle, undid the top and poured the rest of it down the sink.

The other three smiled at their friend’s actions.

Steve came over, “Great, now let’s eat!”

Next morning Danny was stiff and sore, he moved and a moan escaped his lips.

Steve smirked, “You okay?”

“No you asshole, you did this.”

Steve rolled over, “Actually you did.I catch you drinking again and trying to hide it, I’ll make you run around the whole island.”

Danny went to say something and shut his mouth, and Steve was actually surprised he won that argument and so quickly.

Danny slowly sat up and then stood up.

“Where you going?”

“It’s 8 am Steven, we have to go to work,” Danny snapped.

“Relax Brah, we’re working from home today,” Steve said into his pillow.

“Why are we working from home,” Danny asked.

Steve sighed, sat up and pushed himself so he was leaning against the back of the headboard.“Because, Daniel, you are being threatened, you are sore from yesterday, you are clearly stressed and you need to relax.Am I leaving anything out?”

Danny shook his head, “No you didn’t.”

“I thought so.I also thought that maybe we could take the day off but I know you, so as a compromise, we are going to work from here today.”

Danny nodded, “That’s nice, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, now come back to bed.”

“Actually I’m going to um…use the facilities,” Danny said and walked as proudly as he could with his aching muscles to the bathroom.

After Danny came out, Steve patted the bed.

“Nice, subtle, but now that I’m up and mobile, I’d like some coffee.”

Steve smiled, “You sure?”

“Yes I’m very sure.”

“Okay, let’s get you some coffee and food, and then we can do some stretching it’ll help with those muscles and if you want later, I’ll give you a massage.”

Danny smiled to himself as Steve got up.

After a highly competitive game of Rock, Paper Scissors with Chin, Kono lost and ended up with the morning shift. Chin also promised he make it up to her since she won’t be able to go surfing.She stopped and got Danny some masaladas, she knew it wasn’t on Steve’s list of approved foods, but he deserved some comfort food after yesterday.

“Good morning,” She smiled as Steve opened the door.

“What’s that?” Steve asked as he pointed to the greasy bag she was holding.

“A present for Danny.”

“Those aren’t on his diet,” Steve said leading Kono into the kitchen.

“I know but he probably could use some comfort food.”They entered the kitchen, “Hey Danny how’s it?”

Danny just nodded and sipped his coffee.

“He’s hurting today,” Steve said with pride.

“Well I brought you these guaranteed to fix you up,” She plopped the bag down in front of him.Danny opened it up and looked at the treats and looked at Steve.Kono saw the look, and said, “You don’t need his permission, dig in.”

Steve just shrugged, “It’s up to you.”

Danny reached in and pulled one out and savored it. Kono laughed, “I think he’s in love.How about some coffee for a working girl?”

“So were you able to get more information,” Danny asked.

“Chin’s still working on it, hopefully this afternoon.I’m here to make sure Steve doesn’t overwork you this morning.”

“I’m not going to overwork him, in fact we’re going to have an easy day.Let’s go swimming,” Steve said.

“Danno doesn’t swim,” Danny said.

“You are today, let’s go.You’re going to wish you had protein instead of that donut.”

Danny sighed and slowly got up and left.

“Boss, it might not be my place, but don’t you think you should ease up on him a bit?”

Steve smiled, “Relax, after the swim he’s going to have a massage and a nap.He’ll be out for the rest of the day, but a light swim will help loosen up those legs muscles.”

After they were in the water, Danny was exhausted.Steve got him upstairs and showered and stripped on the bed.He even locked the door so Kono couldn’t interrupt them.He pulled out some oil that he had left over from a shore leave he had with Catherine a while back.He got to work on Danny’s muscles, trying to ease the tension. Danny moaned out of pain and pleasure.

“Turn over,” He said.

Danny turned over and Steve adjusted the sheet and covered his crotch area and worked on the top of his legs.Then he slowly moved up and started playing with Danny’s balls.Danny moaned with pleasure and his breathing got deeper.Steve then started twisting Danny’s cock and once it came to attention, he rubbed the end of it.Steve moved the sheet and licked his lips.He crawled on the bed and moved Danny’s legs for better access.The moment that Steve put his mouth on Danny’s cock, Danny’s hips actually lifted up.

“Easy Danno, relax.”

“Steve,” Danny whispered.

“I’m right here, just relax,” Steve replied and put his mouth back on Danny’s cock and hummed a little.

Steve licked and sucked on Danny’s cock and at the same time trying to restrain Danny to the bed.It clearly had been a long time since Danny had this done.

“Come for me baby,” Steve whispered.

Like on command, Danny let go and came in Steve’s mouth.When it was over, Danny laid in bed exhausted.

Steve got a wash cloth and cleaned Danny up and then covered him up.He closed the blinds, “Get some rest Danno.”

Danny just nodded and fell into a dead sleep.Steve went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked and brought himself off.

 

After Steve cleaned up, he went downstairs and found Kono and Chin sitting at the table, “You’re early.”

“Well I have some news, we might know who’s after Danny, well at least who’s calling him.”Chin brought up his tablet and brought up a mug shot of a local gang member, “He’s part of the Toro gang.”

“So the mob subcontracted the job to this gang.”

Chin nodded, “Yeah probably as some form of test.Kill Danny, then the mob gets what they want and they get to show they are worthy to be the Hawaiian group for their interests.Ironically, the person who would know most about this is Danny.”

“Yeah where is he,” Kono asked.

“He’s asleep, and he’s going to stay that way.”Steve pulled out Danny’s phone.“He got a voicemail from someone, probably that guy.”

Chin took the phone and put it in his pocket.

“We need to find that guy, and find out what the plan is.”

Chin nodded toward Kono.

“I’m ran this guy’s location and we have a hit.”

Steve nodded, “Kono can you stay here with Danny, Chin and I will go check out this guy.”

“Woah, what about Danny, he’s going to need you,” Kono protested, remembering the last time she was charged with babysitting Danny she ended up handcuffed to the hotel bedframe.

“He’ll be fine, just let him sleep he probably won’t know I’m even gone,” Steve said.

 

On the way to Markus Johiro’s, Chin took the time to check up on Danny.“So how is he?”

“Tired, I really wore him out yesterday.”

“So did he say anything about what happened?”

“You mean about the bottle?No just that he was sorry.”

“I’m sure he is after you made him run,” Chin joked.

“I also made him swim a little this morning,” Steve smiled.

“You’re a bastard you know that.”

“It’s okay, he’s not suffering anymore right now.”

Chin looked at him, “Oh?”

“I gave him a massage with a happy ending, he should be dead asleep.”

Danny woke up and stretched.He felt better than he did when he first woke up today, chalk another one for super seal.Danny inhaled deeply.He caught a whiff of Steve’s scent and smiled.

He grabbed a laptop Steve had in the bedroom and checked his emails.As usual 5-0 mails was cc’s and spam from various Government departments.Danny was beginning to suspect by the lack of email he was being cut out of active investigations.

So he popped over the PI mail, and there was one that caught his eye.It was from some name that sounded only vaguely familiar.He opened it.

“I hope you’re recovering well from your run yesterday, that looked pretty brutal.You should take it easy hate to think your last hours on this earth aren’t spent reflecting on what you’ve done.”

Danny forwarded the email to Chin and Steve.He then stared at the name trying to figure out where he had seen it or heard it before.

He got up and put on some clothes and went downstairs, “Hey Kono.”

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“Better, so where’s Super Seal?”

“Oh him and Chin went to track down a suspect,” Kono said, wondering if she was supposed to tell him the truth or not.

“What suspect?”

“Oh some thug in a gang, no big deal.”

“What suspect,” Danny said louder.

“It’s no one important,” Kono said.

“Show me,” Danny said.

Kono didn’t move.Danny came over and grabbed the laptop, “show me.”

Kono did as he asked and the mug shot came up, “He’s part of the Toro gang, Chin thinks he’s the one that’s been threatening you.”

Danny looked at the guy’s mug shot.“What’s his name?”

“Markus Johiro, he’s got a few priors but nothing major.”

“He’s not the one.”

“But Chin traced the calls to him.”

“I don’t care!He’s not the one, where’s my phone?”

Kono looked concerned, “Chin has it, but Danny they’ll be back soon so why don’t you just relax.”

“Relax?Relax!We need …”Danny’s voiced was cut off by shots that were being fired and glass breaking. “Get down.”

Kono was faster than Danny was.

“Call Steve,” Danny yelled.“I’ll see if I can find some weapons.”

Danny crawled to the study and opened desk drawers, “Unbelievable he puts a freaking armory in my trunk but not a gun when I need one.”

The shots seemed to keep coming; it was like the time the seals were out there and General Pak.Danny yelled to Kono to come to him, he knew the perfect hiding spot.

Danny opened the small cupboard and pushed Kono in and then closed her in and he pulled something over to keep it closed.

He then stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, “I know who you are Tommy.I know why you’re here.”The shots had stopped and everything went quiet, except Kono who was beating on the cupboard door and yelling at Danny.

A black SUV had been sitting in the driveway.The back door opened and a good looking man who dressed like he should be in Jersey got out along with two thugs.

“Tommy O’Leary, it’s been a while,” Danny yelled.

“Yes it has Officer Williams.”

“It’s Detective Williams.”

“Of course, my apologies. So Danny, living in Hawaii now, never figured you leaving Jersey.”

Danny shrugged, “Well you know how it is.”

Tommy stepped closer and practically whispered, “I also never figured you were into men, if I had known all those years ago.”

“You still wouldn’t have had a chance,” Danny said defiantly.

“Now we have some business to discuss.Let’s go inside,” Tommy smiled.Tommy heard Kono beating the cupboard.“Something you want to tell me?”

“Ignore her.”

“I always figured you were a boy scout, there might be hope for you yet.”

“What do you want,” Danny asked.

“You know.Don felt real bad about recruiting you and even when we told him you were a cop he still protected you.”

“He tried to kill me,” Danny said.

Tommy laughed, “Well we do have a reputation to maintain.”

Kono heard voices.She kicked and felt the wood give, and finally she managed to get the boards open enough to see what was going on.She saw Danny talking to a guy who looked a lot like Danny, but just a little taller.It looked like they knew each other. She also saw two other guys standing guard.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture and then sent it to Chin.

Danny crossed his arms, “So why are you talking to me, you’ve could’ve picked me off so many times.”

Tommy smiled and threw up his hands, “You caught me.I was feeling nostalgic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah we go way back, I asked the boss if I could do this.I figured after you helped my baby sister, at least deserve to have it done quick and painless.”

“I appreciate that, how is your sister?”

“Good, married Jimmy Kennedy you remember him?”

Danny nodded.

“He works for the family now, and they have three kids.”Tommy pulled out a gun. “As fun as this is catching up, we need to get down to business.So any last requests?”

Danny shook his head, “No.”

“On your knees,” Tommy ordered.

Kono saw Danny kneel down, “Danny no!”She then started beating the wood as hard as she could.She prayed Chin and Steve got there.

Tommy fired at the wall where Kono was beating the wood.He then heard a thud.“I hate audiences.”

Danny sighed and bowed his head, “Just get it over it with Tommy.”

“As you wish,” Tommy said.He put the gun to where the neck and skull meet.“Say hi to Don for me.”Tommy pulled the hammer back on his gun.

Danny closed his eyes and waited for it.

 

Steve answered the phone on speaker, “Kono, what’s going on?”

“We’re being shot at,” Kono shouted.

Chin pulled out his phone, “I’ll call HPD.”

“Kono, Chin’s calling HPD, where’s Danny?”

“He was with me and he’s looking for a weapon,” Kono said.

“Just stay down we’ll be there soon okay,” Steve said and did a quick uturn.Chin turned on the lights.

“Damn it,” Steve smacked the steering wheel.

“You had no idea,” Chin said.Although he was feeling the same thing.His cousin and friend were in danger and they were still far away.

Chin’s phone beeped, and there was a picture from Kono.“Steve look at this, it’s who Danny is talking to.”

Steve tried to look at that and to see where he was driving.“Who is that?”

“I have no idea, but Danny does.”

Steve pulled over near the drive but didn’t go in.He got out and opened the trunk and threw Chin a vest and put one on himself. Chin saw the shotgun and picked it up.Steve nodded approvingly, “Let’s go.”

He and Chin quickly got to the door.Steve saw Danny get down on his knees.Steve made a note to have a long talk with Danny about being so passive.

Steve made contact with Chin and held up his fingers to let Chin know it were three perps in there.

Just as Steve kicked down the door, Tommy pulled the hammer back and fired.Danny felt pain in his neck and fell forward.

Chin fired and took out one of the thugs, Steve fired and took out the other one.

Tommy held up his gun and dropped it on the floor.Steve ran over to Danny and felt a pulse, but he also saw a lot of blood but he didn’t see a hole but a deep graze on the side of his neck.Danny moaned.Steve looked around, “What the hell?”

Tommy laughed as Chin cuffed him.

Sirens were heard, “Calvery’s finally here.”

Steve looked around, “Where’s Kono?”

“Cupboard,” Danny whispered trying to see if his neck was still there.

Steve got up and moved the chair out of the way and opened the door, “Kono?”

“Yeah, bastard shot me.”

Steve helped Kono out and checked her arm, “It’s just a graze.Go and get a towel.”

Chin pulled out his phone and called for an EMS unit and an ambulance.

Danny was slowly getting up.Steve came over, “Danno, stay down.”

Danny stood up anyway and swayed.Steve reached out and held on to him.Danny looked at Tommy, “Thank you.”

Steve and Chin looked at Danny like he lost his mind.

“You’re thanking him,” Kono asked.

“Tommy and I went through the academy together, he went undercover, I heard you were pretty deep.”

Tommy nodded, “I was never going to kill you, just put on enough of a show those two idiots you just took out would report it being done.”

Danny tried to turn his head, but his neck was killing him, “I need to sit down.”

Steve moved Danny to the couch.

“So is that it, no more,” Kono asked.

“No not exactly because you guys came in, now that I’m being arrested it’s going to make things difficult.They’re going to send others, I’m sorry Danny.I thought I could pull this off.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah it’s okay.I’ll think of something to get out of this mess, just do me a favor, don’t go after my family?Don’t let them.”

“Don’t worry about it, family is old school they want you not your family.I’ll keep an eye out for them.”

“Thanks,” Danny said.

“Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on,” Steve demanded.

“Steve McGarrett, meet Tommy O’Leary or as I used to know him, Jimmy Mason.We went through the academy together, he got tapped to go deep undercover with the Gambino family.”

“So you work with the feds,” Chin said.

“Yup.”

Chin pulled out his keys and undid the cuffs.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“So how do we get the family to leave him alone,” Chin asked.

“I’ll go talk to them, maybe I can make a deal,” Danny whispered.He was starting to feel nauseous.

“No way, hell no,” Steve said.

Tommy shrugged, “Maybe I can set something up, but right now I think my cover might be blown, so you guys better make it good.”

Steve stepped over and punched the guy.

“Steve,” Chin yelled.

“Cuff him and take him away, and don’t bother reading him his rights,” Steve said.

Chin nodded, “Got it.”

Kono looked confused, “I don’t get it.”

“If we violate his rights, then the lawyer will get him off and he can keep his cover, he just has to deal with this,” Danny explained.He leaned back.He was getting really tired.The bleeding wasn’t stopping, he could still feel it oozing through his fingers.

Tommy nodded, “Yeah I’ll do what I can. Maybe I can convince them you got the message not to mess with the family.”

Danny waved his hand, “Appreciate it.”

EMS arrived and they went to Danny who was close to passing out on the couch.Kono got treated and both of them were taken to the hospital.

Steve looked around his house and sighed, he had just finished the home repairs since his ex-friend Nick Taylor shot up his house.

Chin came over, “I’ll get HPD to stand guard, sorry about this.”

“It’s okay, Danny and Kono and alright, hopefully they’ll stop coming.Besides, Danny will enjoy helping with the repair.”

Chin snorted, “I bet.”

Steve and Chin arrived at the hospital, Kono was sitting on the gurney.

“How you doing, Cuz,” Chin asked.

Kono looked at the bandage, “Took about 10 stitches, got a prescription for some antibiotics.How’s Danny?”

“I don’t know, Steve’s trying to find out.”

“So what happened back there,” Kono said.

“Turns out the guy was an old friend of Danny’s.Someday we need to get him to tell us more about what he did before he got here.You good to go?”

“Yup, let’s go find them.”

Kono and Chin found Steve talking to a doctor.The doctor walked away and the duo approached, “How’s Danny?”

“He’s doing okay, they are doing an MRI to see how bad the damage it, looks like it’s just a bad graze.He lost a bit of blood so they’re giving him some.He should be fine to go home tomorrow.”

“Good,” Kono said.

“How are you doing?”

“Just 10 stitches, I’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Steve said.

Chin heard the catch in Steve’s voice, “You okay?”

“Yeah, well, my house is shot up again and Danny is hurt but he’ll be fine.”

“I just can’t get the image of him kneeling and letting that guy do that,” Kono said.

Chin nodded, “Yeah me either, but he’s fine.”

“Yeah but …”

“Hey,” Steve put his hands on her to stop.“Danny is going to be fine.Don’t worry, him and I are going to have a long talk about this.”

“Don’t forget us,” Kono said.

Steve smiled.“You got it.”

“Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Williams is ready for visitors,” the Nurse said.

“Let’s go see our boy,” Kono said.

The three went into Danny’s room.

“Hey Danno, how you feeling,” Steve said.

Danny gave a thumb’s up.

“That good huh?”

“Yeah,” He said.His voice was horse from all the tests they did to make sure there was no damage to any of the vital parts of the throat.

“You know bra, someday you’re going to have to tell us about your life in Jersey,” Chin said.

“Right after Super Seal does.”Danny’s eyes met Kono’s, “I’m sorry about the cupboard.”

Kono smiled, “I’ll cost you another week of being my sparring partner.”

“Deal,” Danny said.

“Just tell me something, how did you know that your friend wasn’t going to kill you?”

Danny lain there quietly for a moment, and then spoke, “Jimmy and me we were like best of friends.He introduced me to my first girlfriend.We signed up and went through the academy together.”

“But that doesn’t tell me how you knew,” Steve said.

“I’m getting to it, give me a minute.I’m not exactly feeling well, I’ve been shot in case you forgot,” Danny snapped.He then put his hand up to his bandaged neck.

“Sorry, okay, continue,” Steve said.

Danny would’ve made another smart remark but he was just too tired.

Chin saw the exhaustion in Danny’s face, he would’ve said that it could wait but he too wanted to know the answer.“Danny, take your time.”

“Jimmy and I were approached to do undercover work, but at the time I had just asked Rachel to marry me.This was deep undercover, and I couldn’t risk it.”Danny stopped and thought, “Maybe I should’ve said yes, if I had known how that turn out.Jimmy agreed and became Tommy.”

Steve was going to ask his question again, but Danny put up his hand, “Give me a minute.”

Steve gently took the upraised hand and held it.

“To answer your question, I didn’t know for sure.”

Steve’s gentle hold because stronger.

“Steve you’re hurting my hand,” Danny said.

Steve dropped his hand and stormed out.

“Don’t worry, give him a few minutes,” Kono said.

“No, it’s okay.Guys, I’m really tired,” Danny said.

Chin nodded, “Get some rest, Brah.”

Kono gave him a kiss and the pair left.

Steve was out in the hall pacing.He saw the two come out.“I should make him have a pysch eval.”

Chin couldn’t disagree with that.

“He didn’t know, he just trusted his friend,” Steve said.

“Just like you would’ve done if it was Danny that had to kill you,” Chin said.

Steve stopped and looked at Chin horror at that statement.

Nonplussed Chin continued, “Go home.He’s tired and wants to rest and you need rest too.We’ll be over tomorrow to help clean up.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah okay.”

Chin lead Kono away and Steve went into the room.Danny was sound asleep.Steve sat down in the chair and thought about what to do about his friend.

 

Steve opened up the door and waited for Danny to enter.Danny stepped in and stopped and saw the blood on the floor, the shot up walls.

Steve pushed Danny in farther.

“Steve, I’m sorry about this,” Danny said.

“Don’t worry about it, you can help me clean it up,” Steve smiled and went into the kitchen.“Kono and Chin said they be over later to help too.”

Danny nodded and just stood there surveying the living room, wondering where he should start first and also cursing Steve for making him do this now when he was clearly told to rest.An order he had hoped to follow since he still felt like crap.

Steve watched Danny and then stepped over, “Danny, you okay?”

“Yeah, just wondering where to start,” Danny whispered.

Steve came over, “Don’t worry about it, come on let’s go upstairs.”

Danny looked at him, “Seriously?You want to have sex now?I just got out of the hospital, what is wrong with you.”

“Nothing is wrong with me, what is wrong with you?Yesterday I saw you willingly get down on your knees to be shot execution style, all because you trusted your friend!I should order you to have a pysch eval and find out if you really are suicidal.”

Danny stood there as if Steve had literally punched him in the chest.

“You had no way of knowing that Chin or myself would get there in time, and you locked Kono inside the cupboard so she couldn’t be of help to you.What were you thinking?Were you even thinking?”

Danny stepped back a little.Steve stopped, “You’re afraid of me now?Is that it?”Steve intentionally stepped toward Danny who stood his ground.“Go upstairs and rest.”

Danny said nothing but stepped by Steve and went upstairs, but not to rest, but to pack.

Steve couldn’t believe he made Daniel afraid of him; he just wanted to know what was going on in that stupid blonde head of his.He turned and started up the stairs but was stopped when Chin and Kono arrived.

“Hey, we brought some cleaning supplies and some food, how is he,” Chin asked.

Steve was still mad, “He’s upstairs.”

“You two have a fight,” Kono asked.

“No.For us to have a fight that would mean he was yelling at me too,” Steve said.

Chin sighed, “Kono, get the food ready, let me go see how he’s doing.”

“I can’t believe you yelled at him,” Kono said to Steve.

Chin knocked and saw Danny packing, “You going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Danny said.

Chin stepped in the room and watched Danny.

“He’s just upset,” Chin said.

Danny shook his head and zipped up his bag.

“You going to say something?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say?Steve thinks I’m suicidal, who knows what Kono thinks, and you?What do you think?You think I gave up too easily?You think I shouldn’t have trusted my friend?A kid I grew up with, a guy who taught me how to smoke and drink behind St. Peters?No I didn’t know, but I believed in my friend, and I knew that he would do what he could.”

Chin nodded, “Remember what I told you when you walked out of 5-0?That Steve has that laser focus in his DNA?Maybe it’s time you reminded him again that there are other ways out there.”

Danny shook his head, “No it’s time I became an adult, and pull myself up and go back to living in crappy hotels and fighting to see my daughter.”

“So does that mean you’ll be working with 5-0 too?”

“No,” Danny said.He went over to the side table and grabbed his badge and tossed it to Chin.“Steve can take it and choke on it.”

“You know he won’t let you.”

“It’s a free country is it not?”

Chin smirked, “Not where Steve is concerned.”

Steve stepped into the room, “Chin can I have a moment with Danny?”

“Sure.Good luck, Danny.”

Steve closed the door, “I heard what you said and I just want to say something.”

“What,” Danny crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.You’re right, I should’ve trusted you to know how to read the situation and to know what you were doing.”

Danny was taken back, “I’m sorry did you just say I’m right?”

Steve held up his hands, “Let me finish, okay?I know these past few weeks have been hard on you, and I hope that you come to see how much I care about you and if something were to happen I’d be devastated.You’re not just a partner, but you’re my best friend.You’re also the guy I want around for a long time, and even if you don’t think you can sleep in here with me I do have three other rooms, you can have whichever one you want.Please, just stay till you’re feeling better and I promise no more forced death marches, I’ll even let you eat that unhealthy food you love so much and I won’t say a word.”

Danny nodded, “You’ll let me drive my car once and a while?”

“Sure, I’ll let you drive,” Steve quickly said.

Danny nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Danny took his bag and tossed it in the corner.“Okay.Let me please get a little nap and then I’ll come down and help you clean up your living room.”

Steve came over and hugged Danny and kissed the top of his head.“Thank you.”

“For what,” Danny said tiredly.

“For staying.”


End file.
